Kygonese Anarchy
Kygonese Anarchy The Kygonese Anarchy is social and political disaster following the Kordynian victory following the Invasion of Kygon in 210 and the death of the last Emperor, Markus III. The Provisional Government soon fell to rogue military leaders who declared themselves Supreme Leader, leading to nearly 20 years of chaos and general lawlessness that would remain until 241KOR. The Conflicts (210-214) Initially limited to a small civil war between various high ranking Generals, the period from 210-214 is known as The Conflicts. Generals would face eachother in the field and battle, leaving civilian targets alone. When this proved too slow to establish a clear leader, the General in Toron sacked and destroyed Greater Kygon, leading to the descent into total hell. The Hell Years (214-228) After the sacking of Greater Kygon, Generals became much more aggressive in their attacks. By the end of 218, Toron, Scitaine, and Kisaer had been torched, and the larger cities were in panic as thousands of Kygonese were either dead or fleeing the country. Unable to strike at The Order and Grand Duchy of Kolangrad while Kygon was going up in flames, King Owain V considered military intervention in Kygon, but the idea was unpopular with the Counts and instead economic support was given by Kordowyn and the Kingdom of Varsais to the Inarians and the Havenites, to form their own states. In the rest of the Expanse, many Generals began to die, leaving their armies to their young and ambitious Lieutenants, leading to an intense wave of senseless violence. As manpower drew tighter, many Warlords began raiding cities for money and treasures which wer happily accepted by The Order. Hybretian troops began to fight various local warlords, while the Order Navy began harassing ports under command of warlords who did not bid high enough. Order activities escalated during the Ten Year Golden Age under a gleeful and slightly psychotic Felrik III. As coffers dried up, so did Hybretian support for the Warlords. Dueling Capitals (218-232) The Kordynians offered support to the Civillian controlled armies of Inaria and Haven to form new Republics in exchange for them agreeing to the Treaty of Kordowyn (218). Both parties agreed, and with the extra support, quickly established control over their peripheries. However, withing a few years both cities had declared themselves the new Capital of the Kygonese State which was yet to be properly reformed. The warfare between the two cities never reached the level of violence as the greater conflict, but was severe enough that both cities entered forced peace talks by King Arthwr III of Kordowyn so he could commence The Second Invasion of Kolangrad in relative peace. Exhaustion Phase (228-241) By the late 220s, many of the armies still standing were plagued by desertion and exhaustion of manpower and resources. With the armies of Haven and Inaria recapturing ground in the South and East, the rogue armies gradually retreated into the North-West of the Expanse, centering around Luton, Mesil, and Trier. Order forces continued to zip around the Expanse slapping down various warlords in the name of whoever could pay until all Order forces withdrew in 231. In 236, the Kingdom of Naomh Dubhí sent an urgent request to Kordowyn to send forces to defeat the army and fleet of General Tirpitz, who was raiding Fearna out of his base near Trier. The Empire responded, quickly routing and destroying the Kygonese raiding fleet, and landed a force large enough to destroy the enemy. With Tirpitz defeated, the North-East of Kygon began to exit the Anarchy and refugees in Haven and Inaria began to slowly return home. From 236 to 241, the Anarchy became a few minor skirmishes between emaciated young men armed with dulled swords and clubs, and the Republic of Haven restructured itself into the Republic of Kygon. A plebiscite in Inaria elected Naria Valeriya Queen. It was agreed that since the Republic had a stronger presence, that Inaria would renounce it's claims as the Imperial Capital and in return, Haven would respect the state's independence. End of Anarchy (241) The War of 241 allowed Friedrich Kaiser, the Supreme Leader of the Republic of Haven to cultivate enough support and re-declare the Kygonese Empire anew. What followed was a few months of lightning quick strikes against the holdout forces in the North-east, bringing about an official end to the Anarchy in late 241. Despite it being over, the Expanse still bears the scars of the decades of warfare and decay, and is not expected to recover for sometime. Category:Kygon Category:3rd Century Category:Events